The invention concerns a laser device, especially a rotation laser, comprising a cradle with a laser unit coming out from this and possibly with a rotation head deflecting a laser beam in a plane of rotation, wherein the cradle is connected to a base element, relative to which the cradle can be adjusted in terms of inclination by at least one actuating drive.
Tilting or ball and socket joints are usually employed in rotation lasers in order to orient the rotation head with the axis of rotation for a pentaprism or an equivalent element by means of which the laser beam is deflected in a plane of rotation. The rotation head can emerge from a sensor housing, which is connected via a ball and socket joint, for example, to a frame, to which the sensor housing is oriented. Electronic levels are located in the sensor housing in order to determine verticality. In a feedback control circuit, the sensor housing is adjusted by two servo-motors to enable the desired verticality for the sensor housing and thus an orienting of the plane of rotation to the horizontal. Preferably, spindle drives are used for this.
Tilting joints are also known, comprising two legs, which engage in turn with servo-motors to orient the corresponding axes of rotation. Furthermore, bearings can be produced with universal joints.
In a rotation construction laser according to EP-B-1 484 578, a laser unit with rotation part connected to it comes out from a universal ball joint bearing, which is mounted in a frame. A similar design is found in EP-A-0 854 351.
In order to orient the laser beam emitted by a rotation head of a rotation laser to the horizontal, U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,011 provides mutually adjustable plates as a bearing for a laser unit with the rotation head.
The known designs have the drawback that, besides a costly design due to a plurality of mechanical parts on account of mounting the structural unit containing the laser unit and the laser head which can be adjusted relative to a frame or housing known as the base, a play is present between these, leading to an inaccuracy in the orienting of the plane of rotation to the horizontal or a frequent fine-tuning adjustment.
DE-A-10 2004 024 755 describes a support for an optical element that is connected to a carrier via solid joints.
A rotation bearing according to DE-C-10 2004 052 154 consists of a spherical or pyramidal bearing basket having openings, supporting an optical mirror relative to a carrier. Thanks to the rotation bearing, one is supposed to achieve a highly precise adjustability of the optical mirror. Adjusting drives are provided for the adjustment.
According to DE-B-10 2004 011 724, a miniaturized two-axis piezo-activation device solid bending joint is provided, which extends in a plane in which a carrier frame is connected to a plate.
To compensate for thermal effects in a position measuring device, according to DE-A-10 2006 004 898 solid joints are provided, running between a carrier and an adapter.
The subject of DE-A-10 2004 053 249 is a construction laser with tiltable swivel means, the adjustment occurring by a piezo-actuator.